


Stay Close to Me

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post Campaign, Pre-Canon, caleb remembering shit he shouldnt, its a whole thing, prompt, vox machina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Caleb feels as though he's said these words before.





	Stay Close to Me

“Stay close to me.” Caleb said, hand clasped to Nott’s shoulder. He can’t afford to abandon or lose her. She’s the closest he has to family left and he wouldn’t know what would happen if she got killed and he wasn’t there to save her. 

“Stay close to me.” he isn’t sure why, but he feels like he has said those words before, to a different person, with the same amount of worry and love. That’s impossible though, she’s the only one he’s ever considered a sister. 

He looks at her sometimes, and at himself, and sees different people. It’s always brief, but it’s there. They look different, but the love is similar. He feels like Nott hates herself more than she should, and that he should care for more people then he does. 

It’s a feeling, but it goes away. It doesn’t matter in the long run if he’s still a bit crazier then he thought he was. 

He just needs Nott to not go far from him. That’s all he needs. 


End file.
